


How to get away with not trick-or-treating

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bribery, Chocolate, Complete, Halloween, Multi, Promises, Prompt Fic, Sassy Ginny, Sexual Content, Smug Blaise, Smug Draco, The Golden Trio, Trick or Treating, Trio Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Blaise know that Ginny doesn't want to go out trick-or-treating with the Golden Trio. Ginny doesn't want to go out, but she doesn't want to break her promise. Draco and Blaise convince her to stay in with them instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get away with not trick-or-treating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If DGB, then Gin tries to convince DB to trick or treat...but ends up them convincing her otherwise. Smut and lots of it with as well trio bashing :D

"Draco, Blaise, if you don't get out of the bedroom in the next ten minutes, I'm going to Accio the bed with you both in it! You're paying for the repairs and any St. Mungo's bills!"

"That's fine with us!" Draco called back.

"Go right ahead, love! It'll get us out of going out tonight," Blaise added, and Ginny swore that she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, _damn him_.

Ginny muttered under her breath about stubborn bastards, and headed into their bedroom, glowering at her boyfriends. Her expression faltered for a second, seeing the position they were in, naked and pressed up against each other, the sheet barely covering their bodies, but then she went right back to glowering.

"You promised you'd go trick or treating with me tonight, but instead, you're in here fucking?! Without me, at that?!"

"We wouldn't be without you if you'd decided to stay in bed this afternoon," Draco pointed out.

"Besides, we were drunk and you were naked when those promises were made," Blaise called over his shoulder, smirking.

"That shouldn't matter! You both promised!"

"We all know you're just going out for the free chocolate, Gin," Draco said, clutching at Blaise's back as he lifted his hips.

"We'll buy you anything and everything you want in Honeydukes if you come to bed now," Blaise added.

"Now who's naked and making promises?" Ginny muttered. "I put effort into this outfit, you know!"

"You're wearing a bed sheet, Gin," Blaise said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"It's a toga, you arse!"

"It's a bed sheet. Admit it, you don't want to go out any more than we do," Draco said.

"Yes, I do," she replied, though it was reluctant and not as heated as usual.

"Admit it, you don't want to go out and spend hours trekking around the neighbourhood knocking on strangers' doors and asking them for chocolate. It's a damn creepy Muggle tradition that should terrify any sane person, every single witch and wizard in our neighbourhood are cheap bastards, and after your brother's gone through your bag to _share_ , you know you'll end up with nothing more than a bag of those coconut chocolates you hate."

Ginny couldn't exactly refute Draco's points; they'd all happened the last two years in a row. Their neighbours really were cheap bastards, getting their chocolates from the bargain box in Honeydukes and not even the nicer mixed bags that were a Sickle or two more.

"Besides, you've already admitted three times this week that you don't want to go out trick-or-treating with the Golden Trio," Blaise added, his back muscles shifting as he moved down against Draco's cock, both of them letting out soft moans at the friction.

Ginny bit her lip to hold back a whimper. Damn them both, they were meant to go with her to help her get through Ron, Harry, and Hermione's righteous holier-than-thou attitudes, the three of them sticking up their noses at her relationship with the two Slytherins. Every time she had to be with the three of them, they always had something to say about her relationship, her life, her job, her clothes, and she didn't have the emotional energy to deal with the attack on all three sides. Now, instead of going out with her boyfriends, and them acting as emotional barriers for her, she would be forced to deal with the Golden Trio on her own. She'd had a long day (week, month, year, in fact), and Ginny doubted that she'd come home anything less than physically and emotionally exhausted if she had to deal with any more crap tonight. All the while her boyfriends stayed home and fucked, and looked damn fucking _hot_ doing it.

Ginny made a small noise at the thought, grinning as she hurried over to the bed. Draco looked surprised, but his eyebrows climbed even higher towards his forehead when she placed a hand on the back of his neck, then did the same to Blaise.

"Hmm... That's settled. You're both far too hot. We can't possibly go out when you're this hot, you must have fevers. I'll have to look after you all night."

"Works for me," Blaise said, pulling her close to kiss her firmly.

"Me too," Draco murmured, tugging her away from Blaise's mouth and against his own instead.

"Let me just firecall them, and I'll be right back. Neither one of you are allowed to cum without me," Ginny said, glaring half-heartedly as she rushed out to the lounge room.

Hermione answered the grate, and frowned as she took in Ginny's state of undress and flushed cheeks. "You look terrible, Ginny. Have Malfoy and Zabini made you sick?"

"I made them sick, actually. We all have high fevers and are really hot. We won't be able to make it tonight," Ginny said, feigning a cough.

"Oh, of course. Do you want me to bring you some Pepper Up Potion? I just got a new batch from the Apothecary earlier this week."

"No, no! It's all right, perfectly fine. Draco's house-elf is putting some in our dinner, and we're just going to bed to sleep for the rest of the night. We'll be fine in a few days, I'm sure."

"Okay. You let me know if you need any more. You know the Annual House Elf Holiday is coming up next week?"

Ginny started coughing again, louder now. "Les has the day off, promise. I really have to go now, 'Mione. Bye!"

"Oh, all right. I'll make your apologies to Ron and Harry. I'll send you the Pepper Up Potion anyway, I don't trust those home-made ones, and the Apothecary puts in a few extra newt eyes to really let the steam out."

Ginny closed the fire grate and hurried back to the bedroom. Draco and Blaise were where she'd left them, and she was pleased to see that they had followed her last directive, both of them still hard and leaking, but neither one had cum yet.

"We may get a batch of Pepper Up Potion from Hermione. We have to tell Les to put it away, not in our food," Ginny said, moving up onto the bed and kissing both of them firmly in turn.

"Uh-huh, we'll remember," Blaise said.

"And we forgot about the Annual House Elf Holiday next week," Ginny murmured against Blaise's shoulder.

"We'll give him the weekend instead," Draco said.

"You promise you'll take me to Honeydukes?" Ginny asked, holding the bed sheet around her body tightly.

"Promise," they chorused.

Ginny grinned and tugged the bed sheet off her body, throwing it to the floor. She'd known that Draco and Blaise would try to convince her to stay home instead of going out, so she'd used that knowledge to her advantage. Now, Ginny would be able to buy the chocolates that she actually wanted, and she got to stay home with her boyfriends instead of being forced to go out and participate in some silly Muggle event that most of the wizarding world didn't even celebrate. Grinning, she pulled Draco and Blaise to her and let them ravish her as she deserved.

...

They forgot to tell Les about the Pepper Up Potion; Hermione was right about the extra steam, and they were forced to stay home for an entire week with steaming ears. Les refused to take time off while they were so unwell, so once their ears were no longer steaming, Draco made sure to give him the whole week off instead. None of them wanted SPEW to track them down, especially not now that it was a Ministry-sanctioned department.

Draco and Blaise kept their promise, and Ginny spent three hours in Honeydukes. She went home with bags upon bags of chocolates and sweets, and didn't stop smiling even after she received an owl from Ron telling her off for giving Harry, Hermione, and himself her cold and stealing all of their Pepper Up Potion.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
